TGAT: Session 2
Chapter 1: A Friend In Need (Cont..) Scene 3: The Skewered Dragon * Richard Dickens bluffed and interrogated the Zhentarim thug into revealing the location where Floon was taken. A nearby warehouse with a black winged snake on its back door, which is down "Candle Lane" an unnaturally dark alleyway whose lampposts have had all their candles stolen. The only source of light is from a single continual flame burning where one of these candles should be. Scene 4: Zhentarim Warehouse * After half an hour the party found the warehouse, and attempted to climb on its roof, failing to find an entrance they attempted entry through a side window. * Once inside they overheard a number of voices of varying races discussing "what to do with the bodies". Levi found two painting of neighbouring cities Cometwright and Liagirnd worth 75gp each but left them in the crates while they continued their infiltration. * The party managed to sneak into offices upstairs finding a gold leaf bordered piece of folded parchment. They then almost reached an ambush position, let down by Richard Dickens tripping over a crate and alerting the four Kenku (anthropomorphic wingless ravens) to their presence. At this exact moment new party member Lee who was hiding in a crate attempting to rob the place emerged and charged into one of the Kenku gloriously missing and wedging his long-sword into a crate. * Combat ensued with a near-fatal wounding of Levi from a short-bow arrow. Lee burst into a fit of rage pulling his sword from the crate and plunging it into the Kenku he previously missed. Another Kenku joined the fight with Lee, also missed and fatally wounded the other Kenku. Mike then swung down into combat using the rope from the warehouse crane, fluffed the roll and landed on top of a stack of crates. Lee wounded the 2nd Kenku to attack him leaving him helpless. Lewis was able to drop the last Kenku while on 0 hp with a shot from his crossbow. Dick jumped down from the crates and stabbed the downed bird in the throat with his rapier. * The party found the Kenku were moving a number of bodies with both Xanathar and Zhentarim tattoos and were searching the warehouse for a red haired man to bring him to their boss in the sewers. * They found a red haired man hiding in a cupboard under the stairs, it was not Floon however and he introduced himself as Raenar Neverember the son of the cities previous Open Lord Dagult Neverember. Raenar believes Floon was taken by the Xanathar who mistook Floon for him attempting to ransom him back to his father. Raenar also thinks they believe his father embezzled a large amount of gold while he was open lord and has hidden it somewhere in the city they may be trying to extort information on its whereabouts. "The Zhentarim thinks that my father embezzled a large amount of gold while he was Open Lord, and that he hid the dragons somewhere in the city. They think they can find it by using an artefact called the Stone of Golorr, which was in the hands of the Xanathar Guild until recently. Apparently, someone stole it. The Zhents thought I knew something about all of this, but I don't. My father and I haven't spoken in years." * The city watch stormed the building not long after and its captain "Captain Staget" escorted Raenar home. Raenar advised the party that they should make haste to find Floon and if they need to contact him again they need only reach out to Volo. Scene 5: Outside the Zhentarim Warehouse * The city watch evict the characters and Levi bribed a homeless man near candle alley 15gp to tell him where the Xanathar Guild had taken the red haired man, The homeless man lead the party towards a manhole cover with a yellow sun symbol with 10 light rays emanating from the center. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Level 1 Category:Dragon Heist